


Taste of Blood

by Esatea



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Also Blood, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, a little drabble where hide bites his tongue for his boyfriends sake, pre-established dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esatea/pseuds/Esatea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Kaneki, their kisses always tasted bad. He couldn't help it, after the change almost everything did. </p>
<p>Once it didn't taste bad. And that was the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea a while back...and i had free time today so welp

Their kisses always tasted bad to Kaneki. He couldn't help it, after the change, nearly everything did.

In the beginning it had been the worst, when they kissed for the second time (the first time had been back when Kaneki was still human, back when everything was easier.) But that time, Hide had just eaten. He had eaten _fish. Raw fish._ It had tasted like rubber with a sauce of sand and some kind of non-edible vinegar, but Kaneki hadn't dared say anything. Being a ghoul, he had already started learning how to properly hide his disgust of human food, but he wasn't good enough apparently.

Or maybe it was just Hide. Yeah. It was probably Hide. He and his crazy people-reading skills.

Hide had immediately after opening his eyes, that had been closed during the kiss, noticed Kaneki's discomfort.

"Kaneki...is something wrong?"

Kaneki tried shaking his head, but Hide didn't seem convinced.

"Was I not supposed to do that?" Hide was clearly worried, he had thought it was okay.

"No! That's not it!" Kaneki shook his head furiously, it really was okay, he _wanted_ to kiss Hide.

"But it _is_ something, right?"

Kaneki just looked down and stayed silent, knowing he had given himself in.

"Could it be...The food? Did I have something stuck between my teeth?"

"Well..." Kaneki hesitated. There had been something stuck, but the problem was the general taste. "It tasted awful."

Hide stood up up and grabbed his shirt over the chest dramatically. "How dare you wound me so! Do you mean I don't taste good" He feigned such hurt that Kaneki almost started laughing.

"It's the food, _the food,_ Hide," Kaneki snorted out, covering his mouth to prevent himself from bursting out in laughter at Hide's theatrical gestures.

Hide sat down and asked, grinning: "Should I start taking _mouth fresheners_ before we kiss then?"

Kaneki rolled his eyes. "Sure."

* * *

Hide tried that. He actually took a mint pill before the next time they ended up kissing with tongues involved.

Long story short, it didn't work. Kaneki wouldn't have complained, even if the taste was bad, it was better than last time, plus if Hide enjoyed it, it was okay. But Hide had questioned him thoroughly after it and made him admit that it still didn't taste as good as they both hoped it could.

That wasn't the only thing he tried either, he tried different tastes, though Kaneki protested, saying it wouldn't work, and that it was fine anyway.

Once he suggested he'd try not-eating before kissing, but Kaneki firmly refused this, as A) kisses should be more spontaneous than that and B) he didn't want Hide to go starving himself.

There were to Kaneki's eyes no more, not even any desperate measures, so he told Hide to give it up and he'd be fine ("as long as you don't eat that fish again...eww.")

But Hide had an idea.

* * *

It was a late afternoon, and they were sitting on the couch of their apartment. The tv was off, Kaneki was reading and Hide was bored. He decided that now was a good time to implement his plan.

He did the necessary preparations, and then started crawling to the other side, knees on either sides of Kaneki's feet. He grimaced slightly at the feeling in his mouth, but decided to ignore it. The quicker he got Kaneki to kiss him, the better.

"Kennnn~Let's kiss!" He almost purred, exitedly.

"Sure Hide, after I finish this chapter." He didn't even look up. And he seemed to have quite many pages left of it too.

"No, now." Hide slithered forward, ripping Kaneki's book out of his hands not-too-forcibly. Kaneki sighed at this, but looked up at Hide's face- wow, it was surprisingly close. He was leaning over him, smirking. If it could be called a smirk, Hide looked way too happy.

"Fine," Kaneki smiled, and got into a more upright position, leaning forward.

Hide moved in some more and just before their lips met he closed his eyes.

Kaneki enjoyed the feeling of those soft lips on his own, and savored the moment before he let his tongue lick the other's lips, asking for permission. It was quickly given, and through those parted lips his tongue entered the other's mouth. Simultaneously, Hide's tongue was already exploring his mouth, but oh- What was that?

_It tasted so good._

His senses were overwhelmed, he hadn't eaten for a few weeks and now this sudden, overwhelming taste...It was too much.

_More, more, moremoremoremore-!_

His hands were clutching Hide's head tightly, ripping his hair, it was...painful. But Hide didn't try to stop Kaneki.

Kaneki's thoughts caught up to his actions and in horror he pushed himself away from Hide, looking away, not daring to see what he had done. Hide was panting.

"Kaneki..." He reached out a hand and touched the other's back. "I'm okay, don't worry."

"No!" Kaneki shook his head frantically. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Hide!"

"Shhh...look at me, I'm fine" Hide patted Kaneki's back, not concentrating on the pain in his mouth.

Kaneki slowly turned around and looked at Hide. "Hide there's blood all over your face! That is not my definition of 'okay'?"

Hide looked surprised, and wiped his chin with he back of his hand, only to notice that there really was blood there. "Ah, but you know how badly wounds in the mouth bleed, right?"

Kaneki just stared at him, shocked. "Did I bite your tongue? I'm so-"

"Nono, _I_ bit it _myself."_ Hide tsk-ed, shaking his head and getting a napkin to wipe his face. His tongue was staring to hurt for real now, but the blood had stopped.

"Hide, _why would you_ do _that_?" Kaneki looked incredulous. Then he realized. "It can't possibly be...Hide you wouldn't- right?"

Hide would have grinned, but it might have caused the blood to flow again, so he just scrathed the back of his head, and made an otherwise sheepish expression. "Yeah..."

"...Do you have _any idea_ how _stupid_ that was?" Kaneki was mad at Hide, for doing something like that. Letting a ghoul stick his tongue into your bloody mouth wasn't exactly the definition of smart. But more Kaneki was mad at himself. How could he lose himself like that? He could have _killed_ Hide, or even something worse.

There was a silence. Hide still had his hand on Kaneki's shoulder reassuringly. He was kind of down, his plan had failed after all. It tasted good for Kaneki. A bit _too good._ And he had gotten lectured too...not that he didn't understand why. Suddenly Hide got another idea.

"Hey, Kaneki..." His eyes had lit up and he had a mischevious look in his eyes. Kaneki looked up from his veil of self-disgust, questioningly. He was starting to recover from the horror a bit. When he saw Hide's expression, his won turned into a suspicious one. He tilted his head, as if to ask _"What?"_

"Ken, I just got how we're gonna make this good for you too" Hide said in a sing-songy voice. He looked so pleased with himself.

Kaneki sighed. "Hide, we've seen how well your ideas up til now have worked, what if you'd just...not?"

"No but this is a fool-proof idea. 100% success rate. No way even _you_ would fail!"He grinned. Wounds in the mouth bleed lots but recover fast, it barely hurt anymore.

"Should I be insulted? Fine, what's the idea?" Kaneki was getting into a better mood already. Hide had that special skill, to make Kaneki feel at ease.

"It's - be impressed - coffee!" Hide did the show hands, exitedly waving around. "I just gotta drink coffee, right?"

Kaneki just stared at him for a minute, wide-eyed. Then he, without any kind of warning, burst out laughing. He doubled over in laughter, not capable of stopping. It was contagious, and soon both of them were rolling on the couch, laughing like maniacs.

When the laughter finally, after what felt like an eternity, started dying out, Hide, leaning on one elbow, asked Kaneki with a grin: "What's so funny though?"

After another fit of laughter, Kaneki replied: "Oh you know...how didn't we come up with _that_ earlier?" He was still chuckling quietly, lying on his stomach.

Hide snorted. "Maybe we just are idiots, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> heh thanks for reading...that turned out longer than it was supposed to. be kind to me pls


End file.
